sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Simms
)]] Name: Simms, Summer Olivia Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Socializing, politics, fashion, acquiring fame, acting, Student Council, yoga Appearance: At 5’8 and fluctuating around 125lbs, Summer is a waif of a girl. Her build is slender, with graceful but distinct curves throughout her body. She goes to great lengths to maintain her figure, including a self-imposed vegan diet that many wrongly assume serves a moral purpose as well as avidly doing yoga; leaving her toned and relatively fit. Despite her Russian and Hungarian roots, Summer lacks any exotic features. Her face can best be described as ‘sweet’, attracting a fair bit of attention from her peers. Ovular in shape, it’s accented with soft angles; large green eyes; and a slightly sloped nose. Her teeth are straight and white, having endured several years of braces. She’s incredibly anal about her face, preferring that people not touch it and devoting a large chunk of her nightly ritual to facial routines, though her care for it has left her peachy skin silky smooth and very healthy. Her brown hair is thick and lustrous and reaches the small of her back and often pulled into different hairstyles; although she takes very good care of it to prevent split ends and damage. Summer’s ears are pierced and typically adorned with silver hoops or her favorite bright yellow feather earrings, as well as having her belly-button pierced. Summer’s taste for the spotlight and desire to be noticed are reflected through her wardrobe, make-up, and accessories; specifically in the form of her bright clothing choices and various bizarre hair bobbles (such as oversized bows) and bags. It’s a rare occasion to find her without her favorite shade of lipstick staining her lips—a peachy-orange that few would even dare to try. On the day she was abducted, she was sporting her favored lipstick and her yellow feather earrings with her hair styled simply into two French braids. Outfit wise, she wore an above-the-knee bright yellow sundress accented with a thin tan belt and a navy-blue blazer along with a pair of caramel colored penny loafers. To complete her look, she brought along a purse she purchased just for the trip; a hollowed out teddy bear head with a zipper on the top, attached by a long golden chain and worn like a messenger bag. Biography: Summer had what most children might call the ideal childhood. As the sole child in an economically comfortable family (her father a construction foreman, her mother a manager at spa), it wouldn’t be far off to say that she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, rarely having to hear the word ‘no’ or share her parents’ time with siblings. Summer’s parents, Paul and Karina, have what some may call a dubious age-range, Paul being 16 years his wife’s senior; having met her when she was only 24. While others might see the age difference as bizarre or even disgusting, it was perfectly normal to both Paul and Karina; especially given that Paul has never been one to look his age. First introduced to Karina by his brother (whom knew Karina from college), Paul was immediately taken by her exotic features and sly wit, even more so when he found that the 24 year old was able to talk him under the table and match him tit-for-tat. Karina, on the other hand, took some time to warm up to him, initially finding him somewhat annoying. When asked about what made her accept date invitations, Karina will, to this day, answer that she’s not sure why she did it; just that she felt she should. Her gut paid off in the end and the couple was married 5 years later and had Summer the summer afterward. Growing up, Summer was the apple of her parents’ eyes and came first in their books. Truthfully, from a young age Summer has worn the pants in the family, her word being law to parents whom wanted the best for their child. Whilst that kind of parenting had the chance to turn Summer sour, she learned young that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar and applied it to life, never the one to resort to temper tantrums or bratty remarks to get what she wants; instead using her charm and docile temperament. The spotlight is something that Summer craved from a young age; modest beginnings of hamming it up to the camera blossoming into childhood plays and so forth. Her love of fame and attention is rooted in her childhood, having been raised with the likes of Shirley Temple and Annie and the like, whom lead her to long for the attention that they had. While she didn’t realize it until she was older, it wasn’t only the fame she wanted, but the universal love that they received as well; Shirley Temple in particular. Whilst her parents loved her unconditionally, it was never enough for Summer; she wanted the entire world to know who she was and love her for it, the same way that Shirley Temple was America’s Sweetheart. At Summer’s behest, the Simms’ got her an agent when she was 13, whom booked her several local commercials that’s she extraordinarily proud of, the last of which was when she was 16. Summer has always been very socially adept, able to find something to talk about with just about anyone. Much of it stems from her ‘honey’ approach, typically talking sweetly to people and laughing at all their jokes. It wasn’t until high school that Summer was introduced into the underbelly of social politics, discovering that she didn’t always have to be honest about her feelings or her personality in general to please people. Although she never felt good about hiding parts of herself from people, the immediate pay-off of people being more receptive to her made it easier to deal with. Her proficiency at climbing the high school food chain resulted in her desire to learn more about politics, although for what was probably all the wrong reasons. Never one to care much about the issues, Summer looked at politics as a challenge or a game, fascinated by the politicians ability to win votes and loyalty. This, in turn, led her to join Aurora’s student council where she ran for senior president, but ultimately lost. Socially, Summer loves getting her name out there and being well known amongst her peers and refuses to limit herself to a single social group, though she does find herself flocking to the 'popular' group more often than not. While generally well-liked or tolerated, there are obviously people whom dislike her; which doesn't sit well with her. To Summer, one person hating her or even disliking her is enough to end the world. Subsequently, she will pursue said person at the cost of ignoring those whom do legitimately and genuinely like her. Stubborn as a bull, Summer doesn't typically take 'no' for an answer, believing that no matter what she can change people's opinions of her and typically won't give up talking to someone; even when it's clear they dislike her. Otherwise, Summer appears to be a bubbly, somewhat clingy, generally well-intentioned young lady whom can be misguided in her attempts to win favor. She doesn’t seem to take a person’s personal space into account and can be a little too touchy-feely with people. On the other hand, it seems Summer usually has a motivation for doing the things she does, being a very logic driven person, which can come off as fake to some people without her meaning for it to. Academically, Summer maintains very good grades due to her study habits, which evolved from her desire to please her teachers. She has the most trouble with sciences and finds herself spending the most time on those assignments. Alternatively, she finds she's naturally better at Math and History, especially when she's interested in the subject at hand. Although her grades are good and she's been offered a math scholarship to Berkley, she doesn't want to pursue a career in academics and would rather pursue fame. Ideally, she wants to go to Julliard and move to Hollywood or New York afterwards, though she's yet to hear back from the school. At home, Summer is still the sun and the moon and the stars. She shares a very close relationship to her parents, who don’t mind that she can get a little self-absorbed. In actuality, it’s the only place where Summer can really relax and not have to think before she speaks, never needing to worry about what kind of reaction she’ll elicit, because she knows her parents will love her no matter what. Summer is especially close to her mother, going so far as to consider Karina her best friend. Despite being exceptionally busy at work as of late, Karina still takes time to do things with Summer, being the first to introduce her daughter to yoga. While at first somewhat hesitant, Summer grew very fond of it; especially for what it did to her body. Although Karina hasn't attended in some time, Summer continues to take the classes, partially for the work-out and partially to calm herself down. Despite being rather healthy and fit, Summer is allergic to a number of things and can have bad reactions to them. She’s allergic to both shellfish and peanuts, though at most she’ll suffer from hives if she were to ingest them. Bees on the other hand are lethal to her and will cause her throat to swell up, forcing her to carry an epipen around with her at all times. Advantages: Summer’s biggest advantage is her social prowess, able to talk to just about anyone with little problem. She’s quick to put most people at ease with her docile nature and sweet disposition, so finding allies may not be hard for her. She’s relatively fit and active. Disadvantages: Summer’s personality can also be a disadvantage, as she may annoy people easily or come off as fake to them. She knows next to nothing about combat or self-defense, nor about having to rough it in the wilderness and may be a sitting duck for students who are playing. Summer is deathly allergic to bees and without her epipen she could very well fall victim to one. Designated Number: Female student No. 021 --- Designated Weapon: Bec-de-corbin Conclusion: The bees! The bees! Don't pull a B063, Simms. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Mimi Kills: 'Naomi Bell, Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle '''Killed By: 'Amaranta Montalvo 'Collected Weapons: '''Bec-de-corbin (Assigned Weapon), 1x Pineapple Grenade (from Brandon Baxter), M4 carbine rifle (BKA prize, to Amaranta Montalvo) '''Allies: 'Brandon Baxter 'Enemies: 'Naomi Bell,Aileen Aurora AbdallahAileen Aurora Abdallah, Amaranta Montalvo '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I was on the announcements too, y'know, you probably heard. They said I was their favorite.”'' *''“No. You don’t get to be the fucking hero anymore.”'' *''“Mara, you're not dead. They're going to be upset with me.”'' Other/Trivia * Summer won BKA in July '13 for killing Naomi Bell. * Summer was written with undiagnosed Histrionic Disorder in mind. * Modeled in appearance after model and reality contestant Jessica Serfaty. * She is the second of handler Mimi's characters named after seasons. * Created as a re-do of sorts of handler Mimi's SOTF Mini character Panya Bishara. * Summer and Naomi's scene in Big Stick Ideology was planned before V5 Pregame had even started and was supposed to happen unrolled a day later in the story. * Summer's theme song is 'Primadonna' by Marina and the Diamonds. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Summer, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Tiger in the Night *Scarlet Darlings *Get the Best Side V5: *Always Gold *And God said, "Man, what are you talking about? I sent you a helicopter and a boat." *Right Down The Line, It's Been You And Me (Content Warning) *Big Stick Ideology *Eat Me *Dissolved Girls *A Classy Place to Meet Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Summer Simms. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Summer was fun. I think Mimi did a better job with her psychological break than many others, and I think her fall made sense as a conclusion of her preexisting psychological issues and the trauma she suffered on the island. I think she was a solid character overall, and I loved her death scene a lot in it's execution among others. - Espional *There isn't a lot I can say about Summer that hasn't been said a million different times in a million different ways, so I'm going to attack this from a different angle than I usually do. Summer is legitimately one of the most fascinating early-game arcs of V5 for a few different reasons, mostly attributing to a strive for an arc that isn't widely tread. Because we're the fifth version in a roleplay that has a long history, it's hard to come up with new, fresh ideas that haven't been at least touched on in varying levels of quality in the past. What Mimi brought to the table with Summer was something that was meticulously planned and incredibly well executed, from her start as a fragile, timid girl screaming her face off on the island, to her break as a psychotic killer who has a sole focus on the cameras, and being the terrorist's favourite. Mimi and Summer explored a whole new nuance to the idea of a passive/reactive audience, one that I haven't seen done to the same level throughout the history of SotF. They came, they saw, they conquered. On one level, Summer's story is one of being corrupted by the idea of love, and that being popular and being cherished have incredibly negative repercussions. Another level is almost a meta-commentary on the idea of violence and its attraction to us as consumers: aren't we, as readers, enjoying this girl as she descends into the darkest pits of emotional and psychological turmoil? It's even more biting when you realize that she got a Best Kill nod for eating another human being that hadn't really done anything wrong. Basically - and I'm running far into tl;dr territory, I realize - Summer's an incredible read just based on the fact that so many have read her and drawn different conclusions, theories, and motivations for her - which she shares with another interesting V5 read. Go ahead and click on her thread links - at the very least, you'll come away with something to talk about. -- NotAFlyingToy * Summer is crazy...good. But there's not much more for me to say there then what's already been said and what will already be said, so I've decided to pick on her a bit. And to be honest, I could be really nitpicky and go "ha, take that popular opinion!", but let's not do that because that's really lame. Instead, let's pick at some things that are worthy of being called on: Well let's cut to the chase, her first two threads aren't super fulfilling beyond building up a partnership with Baxter. There's nothing wrong with them, the writing is good and all, but It'd be fine to just go off on her third thread and not even bother from the first two. Now then, the third thread is where Summer took off from a lot of anticipation and hype around her, and she continues through on that hype on the 4th thread, where she bursts in all her glory after all the build up. The threads after that feel a bit jagged trying to fit in after that. Oh, it's good stuff...for the most part. Mirror breaking scenes aren't a thing easily pulled off, but that's not a fault on Summer trying. The 6th and 7th threads are within minutes of each other, and they give just the right ending to Summer, almost perfect in a way. And I think it was a very good move Mimi did when she heroed Summer off, both because the timing was executed at an impeccable moment and was a real shock at the time. Truth be told, it's mostly perfect because I think Summer because of the timing, but I think it does bring a few questions to mind. Did Summer do too much too soon? Was there plain not much else she could have done regardless, or that she hadn't peaked yet? Maybe those don't matter, because Summer is still a worthwhile read, but I just wonder if there was a different shells of hers that remains unbroken. -- Un-Persona * Summer's a great example of what you can get away with with a little focus and planning. Summer is very much centered around her trait of being desired, to the point that she can come off as a bit one-dimensional because of it. However, whilst I love deep characters as much as the next guy, Mimi did very well by working Summer's focused personality to her advantage and turning her into an entertaining read for the vast bulk of her story, with only a few minor lulls at the start. Mimi clearly knew where Summer's strengths and limitations were; mixed with Mimi's excellent use of the written word, I don't think any of Summer's action scenes could be described as dull. Really, I think one of the best things about Summer is how much you can follow her story. There's a few small leaps where she goes from acknowledging someone to exploding in their face, but they're minor notes in an otherwise very smooth character that makes sense from start to finish. I was a bit skeptical at first, but Summer grew on me by the end of things. -- SlamCategory:V5 Students